Unausgesprochenes
by Hasey87
Summary: Wie soll man sich auf einen Fall Konzentrieren, wenn man von schlechtem Gewissen geplagt wird, die Gedanken verrückt spielen, und ein Unbekannter beginnt, ein gefährliches Spiel zu spielen? Morgan/Reid
1. Chapter 1

Die Luft in dem beengten Raum war stickig, abgestanden und viel zu warm.  
Die wenigen Strahlen der tief stehenden Sonne, die es geschafft hatten, durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousien auf den verschmutzten Teppich zu kriechen, bildeten ein deprimierendes Muster aus dünnen, parallelen Streifen.  
Es roch nach kaltem Rauch, Alkohol und Junkfood, doch noch ein anderer Geruch haftete der bedrückenden Atmosphäre an. Blut.  
Hektische Stimmen wurden laut und irgendjemand stieß ihn beiseite.  
Spencer ging in die Knie und blickte auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Zwei Schüsse. Zwei Menschen auf dem staubigen Boden. Einer davon war Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Niemand mochte Krankenhäuser, was zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil damit zusammenhing, dass das menschliche Gehirn es sich zu Nutzen machte, Gerüche, Geräusche und Orte mit Erinnerungen zu verknüpfen. So konnte schon der simpelste und untypischste Duft einen auf eine Reise durch die Vergangenheit schicken, dem Verstand ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis bescheren, und positive oder negative Momente wieder aufleben lassen, die man bereits vollkommen in Vergessenheit gewähnt hatte.  
Zwar gab es durchaus glückliche Momente in Krankenhäusern, neues Leben erblickte das Licht der Welt, Kranke, deren Genesung praktisch als ausgeschlossen galt, wurden auf wundersame Weise 'geheilt', und doch prägten sich traurige Ereignisse, Schmerzen und Leid tiefer in das Unterbewusstsein ein.

Dr. Spencer Reid war auch ein solcher 'Niemand'. Unterschwellige Übelkeit kam in ihm auf, als er die langen, sterilen Flure des Westminster-Hospitals entlangging, und sein Körper schrie förmlich danach, diesen Ort weit hinter sich zu lassen. Er fühlte sich zittrig, fast ein wenig aufgeschreckt und unkonzentriert. Zudem war da noch dieses schlechte Gewissen, zum Einen, weil er seine Mutter an einen ähnlich trostlosen Ort hatte 'abschieben' müssen, und zum Anderen, weil auch sein Kollege Derek Morgan seinetwegen hier verweilen musste. Derek, der durch seine Hand hätte sterben können, weil er, Spence einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Klopfenden Herzens pochte er an einer der anonymen, ebenso sterilen Türen, die trotz ihrer simplen Aufmachung niemals verbergen könnten, dass das, was hinter ihnen lag meist einen unschönen Hintergrund hatte. Aus dem Inneren drang ein gedämpfter Laut, der unmöglich zu deuten war, und so drückte der junge Profiler nach einem tiefen durchatmen die Klinke hinab, öffnete die Tür und betrat das Krankenzimmer seines dunkelhäutigen Kollegen.

Derek Morgan saß auf seinem Bett, wirkte ein wenig fahl um die Nasenspitze herum, hatte den linken Arm in einer Schlinge und war offensichtlich gerade am Essen, wenn man das Tablett auf seinem Schoß in die Beobachtung mit einbezog. Als er seinen jüngeren Kollegen erkannte, ließ er das Besteck fallen und hob die Hände hoch, als hätte dieser eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet, verzog jedoch sogleich das Gesicht und ächzte unter Schmerzen auf. Kleine Sünden bestrafte der liebe Gott bekanntlich sofort, doch Spencer war nicht in der Stimmung für Schadenfreude.

„Sehr witzig, Morgan."  
Er trat weiter in den Raum hinein, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich neben Dereks Bett nieder. Offenbar war dieser zumindest nicht so schwer verletzt, als dass er ihn nicht in altbewährter Manier aufziehen konnte. Spence spürte angesichts dieses guten Zeichens nun doch ein leichtes Schmunzeln über seine Lippen wandern.  
„Wenn du mich umbringen willst, musst du schon ein bisschen früher aufstehen, Kleiner. Oder zumindest ein wenig besser zielen."

Der Angesprochene verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schlug die Beine übereinander und verdrehte die Augen. Sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen quälte ihn schon genug, denn auch wenn Derek bereits wieder zu Späßen aufgelegt war, hätte die Sache ganz übel enden können.  
Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, was es bedeutet hätte, wenn der Ältere durch seine Hand das Leben verloren hätte, und doch sah er sich immer wieder mit dieser schrecklichen Situation konfrontiert. In den bangen Sekunden, bevor Derek zu Boden ging, als Aaron Hotchner sich über ihn beugte und schließlich als er von den Sanitätern in den Krankenwagen geschoben wurde.

„Es tut mir wirklich unheimlich leid, Morgan."  
„Reid. Es war ein Unfall. Das hoffe ich zumindest."  
Ein weiteres leichtes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Älteren und er taxierte seinen Kollegen herausfordernd.  
„Es ist mein ernst. Wenige Zentimeter weiter links und du wärst jetzt wahrscheinlich..."  
Spencer schluckte leicht und machte eine hilflose Geste. Es auszusprechen war zwar nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie der Gedanke daran, und die mit ihm verbundenen Gewissensbisse, aber trotzdem würde es ihn noch realer machen. Irgendwie. Auch wenn das vollkommen absurd war.  
Derek begnügte sich damit, die Achseln zu zucken und erneut ein wenig das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„Wenige Zentimeter weiter rechts, und du hättest mich verfehlt. Wie gesagt, es war ein Unfall."  
Einen Moment lang schien es so, als wolle der ältere Agent noch etwas hinzufügen, doch dann begnügte er sich offenbar doch lieber damit, mit der Hand des gesunden Armes, mit seinem Besteck herumzuspielen.

Eine unbehagliche, tonnenschwere Pause entstand. Spencer blickte auf seine schlanken Finger und nagte ein wenig an seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„Es wird eine Untersuchung geben." murmelte er und suchte nun doch den Blick seines Gegenüber.  
„Die gibt es immer."  
„Ich weiß. Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht einmal sagen kann, wie es geschehen ist."  
Hunderte Male hatte er versucht, sich die Szene ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Steven Kennesh, der mindestens sechs Frauen bestialisch hingerichtet hatte und sich nun wie ein unschuldiges Kind im Schrank vor der Polizei versteckte, war aufgeschreckt und panisch herausgestürmt, und das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte war eine blitzende Klinge im spätnachmittaglichen Zwielicht. Instinktiv hatte er seine Waffe gezogen und auf den Angreifer gefeuert.

„Ich habe den Überblick über die Situation verloren. Das ist eine ziemlich üble Geschichte, Derek. Egal wie schnell es ging, ich hätte sicher gehen müssen, dass du dich nicht in meiner Schusslinie befindest. Zumal ich ohnehin kein besonders guter Schütze bin."  
„Hör auf dich selbst klein zu machen, Pretty Boy. Und wag es ja nicht, diesen Blödsinn bei der Befragung zu wiederholen."  
Dereks Blick war ernst und voller Sorge. Spencer runzelte die Stirn und rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum. Die Nähe des Älteren war auch ohne eine derartige Situation immer ein wenig merkwürdig. Der junge Bücherwurm hatte zuweilen immerwieder das Gefühl, dass Morgan es irgendwie vermochte in ihn hinein zu sehen, und das verwirrte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue.

„Hör zu, Reid. Ich sollte dir vielleicht -"  
Ein lautes, alles andere als dezentes, für ein Krankenhaus angemessenes Klopfen unterbrach Derek in seinem Satz, und ehe die Beiden wussten, wie ihnen geschah, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen.  
„Hey, mein Hübscher." Penelope Garcia strahlte ihr berühmt berüchtigtes Honigkuchengrinsen und wirbelte in den Raum.  
„Ah... hi Genious. Störe ich?"  
„Nein. Ich... wollte ohnehin gerade gehen."  
Spencer schenkte der blonden IT-Fachfrau ein leichtes Lächeln und wandte sich dann zögernd an Derek.  
„Gute Besserung."

Er verließ den Raum mit großen Schritten und erhaschte nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf die verwirrt anscheinende Garcia, und Morgan, der ihm nachdenklich hinterherblickte.  
'Gute Besserung'. Was für eine hirnlose Flosskel in einem Moment wie diesem. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was sein Kollege ihm hatte mitteilen wollen, doch die Unterbrechung hatte ihn sich irgendwie ertappt fühlen lassen. Still vor sich hinbrütend ließ er diesen gruseligen Ort hinter sich.


	3. Chapter 3

Mit einem bittersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen erhob er sich, blickte auf sein Werk und seufzte wohlig auf. Der Rausch hatte ihn erfasst, mit sich gerissen, so wie er es immer tat.

Stärker diesmal, leidenschaftlicher. Der Geruch von frischem Blut hatte etwas unglaublich befriedigendes und er gönnte sich einen Moment der Ruhe, während er den geliebten Duft inhalierte. Er war perfekt geworden Ein Kunstwerk. Wunderschöner, armer Junge.

Es war Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Er verbeugte sich, und warf seiner Kreation einen Handkuss zu, so wie er es immer tat. „Gute Nacht, kleiner Prinz.

Missmutig und übermüdet stapfte Spencer die Treppen herauf. Aufzüge waren ihm seit jeher nicht ganz geheuer gewesen, und die Tatsache, dass der Lift des FBI Gebäudes in den letzten 3 Wochen bereits zweimal stecken geblieben war, veranlasste ihn dazu, sich widerwillig dieser sportlichen Betätigung zu unterziehen. Er war früh dran, und hoffte sich noch einen Moment lang auf den Tag einstellen zu können. In der Regel funktionierte dies am besten, mit einem monströsen Kaffee und einer übertriebenen Menge an Zucker. Der Gedanke daran beflügelte ihn und er ließ ein paar Kollegen passieren, murmelte einen leisen Gruß und drückte sich die Tasche, die er fast immer bei sich trug, enger an den Körper.

Der Bereich der Behavioural Analysis Unit war bereits vollkommen beleuchtet. Offenbar gab es noch andere Frühaufsteher, die, wie es schien, kaum erwarten konnten, sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen.  
Spencer begegnete dieser Tatsache mit leichtem Wehmut. So wohl er sich auch mittlerweile in seiner Einheit fühlte, seinen Augenblick der Ruhe konnte er nun vermutlich vergessen. Automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu Aaron Hotchners Büro, doch die geschlossenen Jalousien ließen nicht darauf deuten, ob sein Teamleiter bereits dort war, oder nicht. Er trat an seinen Schreibtisch und runzelte erstaunt die Stirn, als er eine schwarze Röhre aus Leichtmetall, und einem Durchmesser von ca. zweieinhalb Zentimetern darauf ausmachte. Erstaunt ließ er seine Tasche auf den Stuhl sinken, und nahm das Röhrchen in die Hand.

„Das ist ein Zielfernrohr für Revolver."  
Der junge Statistiker zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und blickte direkt in Dereks amüsiertes Grinsen.  
„Ich weiß was das ist." gab er gepresst zurück und schenkte seinem Kollegen einen finsteren Blick.  
„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Ich dachte, du kommst erst in einer Woche aus der Reha."  
„Ich kann eben nicht lange ohne euch, Pretty Boy. Ausserdem bin ich wieder topfit."  
Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, spannte der Dunkelhäutige seinen linken Arm an, und ließ die Muskeln spielen. Reid zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, drängelte sich an seinem Kollegen vorbei und marschierte direkt in die Teeküche.

Ein leises, resigniertes Seufzen kam über seine Lippen, und er schaufelte missmutig Zucker in seine Tasse, ehe er die dampfend heiße Brühe aus der Kaffeemaschine daraufgoß, und länger als nötig in ihr herumrührte.  
„Scheint nicht so, als würdest du dich sonderlich freuen, mich zu sehen."  
Morgan hatte einen leichten Schmollmund gezogen, lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen, und bedachte Spencer dann mit einem kritischen Blick. Dieser seufzte erneut, lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte und umschloss die heiße Tasse mit seinen schlanken Fingern. Natürlich freute er sich. Es war schon schlimm genug mit einem Teammitglied weniger auszukommen, ohne dass einen ständig Schulgefühle plagten. Er hatte sich oft genug dabei ertappt, wie seine Blicke zu Derek Morgans leerem Schreibtisch gewandert waren, und sich das schlechte Gewissen in seine Eingeweide fraß, wie ein ausgehungerter Parasit.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du zurück bist, Morgan. Aber ganz ehrlich, findest du das besonders witzig?" Der Jüngere deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Zielfernrohr, neben sich auf der Arbeitsplatte und stellte seine Tasse daneben, ehe er ebenfalls die Arme verschränkte.  
„Das ist nicht von mir." Derek runzelte die Stirn und trat nun ebenfalls in den kleinen, zweckmässig eingerichteten Raum.  
„Ja, sicher. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mir nicht schon genug Vorwürfe wegen dieser... Sache machen würde, aber das ist wirklich geschmacklos."  
„Reid! Hörst du mir zu? Das ist nicht von mir. Es lag bereits auf dem Tisch, als ich hier ankam."  
„Und von wem sollte es dann sein?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Von mir jedenfalls definitiv nicht."

Nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe nagend, suchte Spencer Dereks Blick und wand sich dann schließlich doch ab, als er spürte, dass er diesem nicht standhalten konnte.  
„Du siehst müde aus, Reid. Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Ja, er war tatsächlich müde. Jetzt, wo er darauf angesprochen worden war, spürte er erneut, dass seine Glieder sich träge und ausgelaugt anfühlten, fast so, als hätte er die ganze Nacht hindurch Klimmzüge gemacht.  
„Ja. Alles okay. Irgendjemand macht sich nur in letzter Zeit einen Spaß daraus, mich Nachts alle halbe Stunde anzurufen. Ich habe schon eine neue Telefonnummer beantragt, aber es wird wohl noch mindestens eine Woche dauern, bis das ganze freigeschaltet wird."

„Und was will dieser 'Irgendjemand' von dir?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Er legt auf, sobald ich mich melde. Ich habe schon oft überlegt, einfach den Stecker zu ziehen, aber da wir ständig erreichbar sein müssen, ist das dann doch keine Option."  
Reids Achseln zuckten und er griff nach seinem Becher, der ihm gleich darauf geschickt von Derek entwendet wurde. Dieser schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck des schwarzen Getränks, ehe er das Gesicht verzog, als hätte ihm jemand ziemlich übel auf den Fuß getreten.  
„Herrgott, Reid! Willst du mich vergiften? Das ist ja Zucker pur!"  
Der Ältere schüttelte sich übertrieben und drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand.

Spencer wollte gerade zu einem Vortrag darüber ansetzen, dass es sein gutes Recht war, seinen Kaffee so sehr zu süßen, wie es ihm beliebte, als Aaron Hotchners ernstes Gesicht im Türrahmen auftauchte. „In zehn Minuten im Konferenzraum. Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Ach, und schön, dass du wieder da bist, Morgan." Der Dunkelhaarige legte Derek kurz die Hand auf den Arm und nickte ihm zu, ehe er sich abwand, und seine beiden Agents zurückließ.  
„Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Hotch." brummte Spencer resigniert und erntete ein leises Lachen von Derek.  
„Ich seh schon, hier hat sich nichts verändert. Komm schon, Kleiner. Die Arbeit ruft."  
Er zwinkerte seinem Jungen Kollegen zu und verschwand in Richtung des Büros, wo er sogleich von den übrigen Teammitgliedern freudig begrüßt wurde.

Reid begann ein weiteres Mal an seiner Unterlippe zu nagen und fragte sich, ob das zu einer schlechten Angewohnheit werden würde. Er stieß sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab, blickte in die Kaffeetasse, die er zwischen seinen Fingern drehte, und machte sich ebenfalls auf, sich in das nächste Grauen zu stürzen. Was auch immer sie erwartete, es war keine Zeit für Müdigkeit, und er war es den Opfern schuldig, sich nicht von seinen konfusen Gedankengängen ablenken zu lassen.


	4. Chapter 4

Grausame Bilder prägten sich oft in all ihren schaurigen Facetten in das Gehirn ein. Wer jemals das Foto einer übel zugerichteten Leiche gesehen hatte, wurde diesen Anblick nur schwer wieder los. Das Unterbewusstsein sorgte dafür, dass kein noch so morbides Detail verloren ging. Es reichte auch schon ein winziger Blick. In ihrem Blut liegende Körper hatten eben eine dominantere Präsenz als kleine Kätzchen auf Kalenderblättern.

Bei Spencer war die Sachlage anders, er vergaß nie etwas, was man gut und gerne als Fluch und Segen gleichermaßen bezeichnen konnte. Oft lag er wach und fragte sich, wieviel Grauen der menschliche Geist erfassen konnte, bis er einfach resignierte. Die Bilder, die Marcus Donovan und Peter Caleb zeigten, waren nur zwei weitere, die ihn näher an dieses mögliche Ergebnis führten.

Die Klimaanlage surrte unaufhörlich. Ein Geräusch, das so penetrant und doch so monoton war, dass seine störende Frequenz normalerweise erst auffiel, wenn sie verstummte. Vielleicht war es der Schlafmangel, vielleicht aber auch dieses unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das dafür sorgte, dass Reid es an diesem Tag als übermäßig störend empfand.  
Er hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten, verbarg sein Gesicht halb in seiner Hand, den Ellbogen auf die Lehne des Stuhls gestützt. Immer wieder rief er sich selbst zu höchster Konzentration auf, doch sein Geist war immun gegen die viel zu leise und halbherzige Stimme, die einfach nicht genug Selbstvertrauen zu haben schien. Penelope Garcia war erfolgreicher.

„Wirklich interessant sind die Fingerabdrücke, die wir auf den am Tatort hinterlassenen Gegenständen gefunden haben." die Blonde IT-Fachfrau machte eine kunstvolle Pause und deutete auf die Fotos, die das Clipboard schmückten. „Eine kleine Flasche Aftershave bei Marcus Donovan und ein Kugelschreiber auf der Brust von Caleb." Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie drapiert waren. Der Täter hatte sie bewusst platziert, aus einem Grund, der sich bisher keinem von ihnen erschloss.

„Was ist mit den Fingerabdrücken?" David Rossi war der Erste, der die Frage formulierte, die sich nun jedes der anwesenden Teammitglieder stellte. Penelope holte Luft und auf der Leinwand, die bis eben noch jungfräulich gewesen war, erschien das Bild eines blassen jungen Mannes mit dunkelblondem Haar. „Sie gehören zu Jonathan Seaker. Auffällig ist, dass es sonst am Tatort keine einzige verwertbare Spur des Täters gibt, aber das ist nicht alles."

„Seaker ist tot." Vollendete Derek Morgan den Satz und richtete sich auf. Er selbst war derjenige gewesen, der ihn erschossen hatte, als Jonathan sich bei seiner Verhaftung vor nunmehr eineinhalb Jahren widersetzt hatte. „Richtig." Penelope holte tief Luft und blickte die Anwesenden an, als hoffte sie, dass einer von ihnen sich erklären konnte, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Spencer runzelte die Stirn, der Kugelschreiber, den er zwischen seinen schlanken Fingern hin und hergleiten ließ, stieß mit einem leisen *tock* gegen die Stuhllehne. „Jonathan Seaker war damals in mindestens acht brutale Raubüberfälle auf Tankstellen und Drugstores verwickelt. Er war ein typischer Mitläufer, unauffällig, zurückhaltend. Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass er einen organisierten, dominanten Partner hatte, der die Planung übernommen hat. Auf allen Überwachungsvideos waren zwei Täter zu sehen, doch seinen Partner konnten wir trotz ausführlichen Ermittlungen nicht ausfindig machen."

Es war, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass sie das kleine, ungewöhnlich saubere Appartement gestürmt hatten, in dem Seaker sich verschanzt hatte. Er war ruhig gewesen, beinahe gefasst, so als hätte er die Agenten erwartet. Spencer hatte auf ihn eingeredet, ihn weichgekaut, alle Chancen genutzt, an den verängstigten jungen Mann zu gelangen, der laut seiner Akte niemals eine Möglichkeit ausgelassen hatte, sich das Leben zu verbauen.  
In dem Moment, als er geglaubt hatte, Jonathan würde einknicken, kam die Waffe ins Spiel. Keiner von ihnen vermochte zu sagen, wo sie plötzlich herkam. Ein silberner Colt. Die schlanke, langgliedrige Hand zitterte, doch der Ausdruck in den blassblauen Augen war entschlossen. Derek Morgan reagierte als erster. Jonathans Lippen hatten sich zu einem stummen 'Oh' geformt, das sie niemals verlassen würde. Er war tot, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, das Geschirrtuch, an das er sich geklammert hatte, noch immer in der Hand, während das warme Blut aus seinem Körper sickerte und den blanken Fliesenboden in ein trauriges rot färbte.

„Die Frage ist, was ein Toter Straftäter mit dem sexuellen Sadisten zu tun hat, der nun offenbar Virginia unsicher macht." Schlussfolgerte Emily und Spencer löste nur langsam die rehbraunen Augen von Jonathans Gesichtszügen. Aaron Hotchner räusperte sich, stand auf und schloss das Jackett, das er, stilgemäß, wie es sich gehörte, geöffnet hatte, bevor er Platz genommen hatte. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden, genau das heraus zu finden."


	5. Chapter 5

„Peter Caleb." sagte der untersetzte, grauhaarige Gerichtsmediziner und deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste auf den nackten Körper, dessen flache Brust durch einen langen, frisch genähten Schnitt zweigeteilt wurde, als wolle er ihn den beiden Agents auf eine sehr morbide Art und Weise vorstellen. Dr. Stenson war ein unruhiger kleiner Mann, dessen beinahe wässrige Augen ein ums andere Mal ihren Bezugspunkt wechselten, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, lebenden Menschen länger als nötig seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Meine Assistentin und ich haben die Obduktion bereits gestern Vormittag beendet, die üblichen Proben befinden sich bereits im Labor." Sein schmutzig grauer Schnurrbart wackelte leicht, und er befeuchtete sich mit der Zunge die Lippen, während Derek Morgan sich über den Leichnam beugte, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen.

Spencer folgte seinem Beispiel, umrundete langsam das kalte Metallgestell und betrachtete den bleichen, bloßgestellten Leib. Stenson räusperte sich, runzelte unwillig die Stirn und wackelte von einem Bein auf das Andere. Das folgende Schweigen schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, denn es folgte ein weiteres Hüsteln. „Wir haben es hier mit insgesamt vierunddreißig Messerstichen zu tun, ausgeführt von einem Jagdmesser mit einer 9cm Klinge. Die Heftlänge dürfte gute 11cm betragen. Zwei Stiche direkt ins Herz, einer in die Lunge, von denen jeder tödlich gewesen wäre." Wieder legte sich die Stille über den sterilen, weiß gekachelten Raum.

„Es ist deutliche Brutalität hinter den Stößen zu erkennen." setzte der Pathologe nun wieder ein wenig ungeduldig an und holte Luft, um seine Beobachtungen weiter zu schildern, wurde jedoch von Dereks Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Overkill." stellte dieser nun ernüchtert fest, legte die Stirn leicht in Falten und verharrte mit den dunklen Augen auf den klaffenden Einstichen, die ein trauriges Muster auf dem blassen Körper hinterlassen hatten, der von weiteren Wunden und Prellungen geziert war.

„Ja." Stenson schnappte nach Luft und deutete mit seinem Kugelschreiber, der in der behandschuhten Hand leicht zitterte auf einen Einstich an der Innenseite des rechten Oberschenkels. „Diese Wunde ist nicht so tief, wie die anderen und ein paar Tage älter. Ebenso wie die Schnitte an Gesäß und Rücken." Um ihnen zu zeigen, wovon er sprach, legte er seine kurzen Finger an die schmale Hüfte und hob den Körper etwas an. „Es gibt noch weitere Hinweise auf Folter. Zwei Rippen sind gebrochen, das Schlüsselbein deutlich geschwollen, aber es gibt deutliche Anzeichen dafür, dass diese Verletzungen behandelt worden sind. Wir haben Rückstände von Mullverbänden, sowie Salben an den Wundrändern ausmachen können."

„Was ist mit diesen Hämatomen?" mischte Spencer sich nun ein und deutete auf eine Reihe unterschiedlich gefärbter Flecken auf den Schenkelinnenseiten, dem Hals des Jungen und seinen hervorstehenden Hüftknochen. „Knutschflecke." entgegnete Derek und blickte seinen Kollegen mit erhobener Braue über den toten Peter hinweg an. Nun war es an Reid, sich zu räuspern, leicht zu nicken und zu hoffen, dass das unbarmherzig grelle Licht nicht offenbarte, dass diese Belehrung das Blut in seine Wangen getrieben hatte. Knutschflecke. Natürlich.

Über den Missbrauch wussten sie bereits bescheid. Diese grausame Tatsache war recht früh in die Fallakte aufgenommen worden. Und auch der Rest dieses traurigen Bildes menschlicher Gewalt glich im wesentlichen dem, was dem anderen Jungen, Marcus Donovan, wenige Wochen zuvor widerfahren war. Das gleiche Muster, der gleiche Hergang. Beide waren in leerstehenden Gebäuden abgelegt worden, die Arme seitlich neben dem geschunden Körper, die Beine gespreizt, umringt von heruntergebrannten Kerzen, nachdem ihre Familien sie einige Tage zuvor als vermisst gemeldet hatten.

„Er foltert seine Opfer, versorgt jedoch ihre Wunden." murmelte Spencer und begann nun, neben der Bahre auf und ab zu gehen, während er zusammenfasste, was sich ihnen als erster Eindruck offenbarte. „Er hält sie über Tage hinweg versteckt, doch sie zeigen keine Zeichen von Dehydrierung. Er kümmert sich um sie, doch irgendwann wird seine Lust zu töten so groß, dass sie ihn übermannt und er in einen wahren Blutrausch gerät." folgerte er und setzte weiterhin ein schlankes Bein vor das Andere.  
„Oder seine Wut." ergänzte Derek und strich sich über das Kinn. „Vielleicht versucht er etwas in ihnen zu sehen und muss erkennen, dass sie doch nicht das sind, wonach er verlangt. Immerhin sind beide Opfer vom gleichen Typ. Schlank, hochgewachsen, beinahe schmächtig, helles Haar."

Reid nickte nachdenklich. Unweigerlich trat ihm das Bild von Jonathan Seaker vor Augen. Seine Verstrickung in diese Sache war nicht zu leugnen, was fehlte, war der Zusammenhang. Ein schriller Ton unterbrach seine Gedanken und er brachte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass es sich hierbei um das kleine Mobiltelefon handelte, das sich in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes befand. „Entschuldigung." er nickte den beiden anderen Männern zu, trat auf den mit Linoleum ausgelegten Flur und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Es waren nicht wie zu erwarten Hotch oder Garcia, sondern ein unbekannter Teilnehmer.

„Reid?" meldete er sich und spürte, wie es ihn kalt erschauderte, als am sich am anderen Ende niemand meldete, sondern lediglich tiefe Atemzüge in sein Ohr drangen. „Hallo?" fragte er und spürte, wie sich eine Gänehaut auf seinen Gliedern bildete. „Wer ist da? Mit wem spreche ich?" Nun, eigentlich war es nur er selbst der sprach. Durch die Nervosität eine Oktave zu hoch und vermutlich eine Spur schneller als üblich. Doch alles was folgte war ein leises Knacken, als die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde und man ihn einfach verwirrt stehen ließ


	6. Chapter 6

Rückwirkend betrachtet brachte der Besuch in der Gerichtsmedizin keine neuen Ergebnisse, außer der traurigen Erkenntnis, dass Caleb und Donovan größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Opfer eines Serientäters geworden waren. Es glich beinahe blankem Hohn, dass seine DNA überall vertreten war, sich aber in keiner Datenbank einem Verdächtigen zuordnen ließ. Einzig die Fingerabdrücke von Seaker waren ein Hinweis auf die Identität dieses brutalen Sadisten. Spencer, dessen eidetisches Gedächtnis gar keine andere Möglichkeit offen ließ, hatte die Fallakte von damals genau vor Augen. Dennoch würde er nicht drum herum kommen, sich intensiv mit Jonathans Leben zu befassen. Es war da, definitiv, das Detail, das sie übersehen hatten, der Faden, der die Verbindung knüpfte.

Der Motor des glänzenden, schwarzen SUV schnurrte leise, doch eine beruhigende Wirkung blieb trotz all der stumpfen Monotonie aus. Reids schlanke, lange Finger betrommelten unablässig sein leicht angezogenes Bein, während er sich das Hirn darüber zermarterte, wer verdammt nochmal die Frechheit besaß, ihn immer und immer wieder zu belästigen. Anfangs hatte er noch hin und wieder den leisen Verdacht aufkeimen lassen, dass es sich um seine Mum handelte, die Versuchte, Kontakt mit ihm herzustellen, doch dieser Gedanke hatte sich als Abwegig erwiesen. Vielleicht wurde er von dem schlechten Gewissen beeinflusst, immer das Gefühl zu haben, dass er sich zu wenig um sie kümmerte.

Dereks Handy holte ihn gewaltsam in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Der Dunkelhäutige Agent, der ebenfalls die Fahrt über kein Wort gesagt hatte, strich sachte über das Display und aktivierte somit die Freisprecheinrichtung des Geräts.  
„Was gibt's Babygirl?"  
„Hallo, sexy Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte." schnurrte die wohlbekannte Stimme und zauberte ein leichtes Grinsen auf Dereks Züge.  
„Du bist auf Lautsprecher." Eine Warnung, die in den meisten Fällen ohnehin zu spät kam, und die blonde IT-Fachfrau desöfteren in peinliche Lagen manövriert hatte.

„Oh. Ähm. Ich glaube, ich habe mich verwählt."  
„Kein Grund zur Panik, Penelope, Reid und ich sitzen im Wagen." Derek lachte leise und wirkte nun doch ein wenig entspannter.  
„Ah, duuu!" man hörte am anderen Ende der Leitung ebenfalls ein gelöstes Lachen. „Hi Genious."  
„Hast du was Neues für uns, Garcia?" Spencer richtete sich nun ein wenig auf und strich sich die hellgraue Hose glatt, die seine langen, schlanken Beine großzügig umspielte.  
„Ah, wir kommen direkt zur Sache, hm, Loverboy? Gut, ich habe die bisherigen Ergebnisse mit ungelösten Fällen in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren verglichen. Dabei stieß ich auf Danny Lowel. Ermordert vor vier Monaten in Arlington. Die Fakten habe ich euch bereits gemailt. Lowel war ein Ausreißer, Drogenabhängig, hat sich prostituiert. Auch sein Leben hat ein eher unschönes Ende gefunden. Man ging damals davon aus, dass einer seiner Dealer, oder jemand, dem er Geld schuldete, ihn getötet hat. Aber ich wäre nicht eure wundervolle Penelope, wenn ich nicht einen Zusammenhang gefunden hätte, oder?"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, doch keiner der beiden Männer reagierte, was sie dazu veranlasste, weiter zu sprechen.  
„Es sind die Kerzen. Nicht gerade typisch für einen Mord in zwielichtigen Branchen, oder?"  
„Wurde er gefangen gehalten?" Derek hielt an einer roten Ampel und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. „Gefoltert?"  
„Das war damals nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit zu bestimmen. Lowels Körper war dank seines Lebensstils in einer schlechten Verfassung."  
„Was ist mit dem Gegenstand? Gibt es eine Verbindung zu Seaker?"  
„Ähh..." man hörte, wie die flinken Finger über die Tasten flogen, denen Penelope Garcia im Laufe der Jahre bereits das eine oder andere Geheimnis entlockt hatte. „Nein, sieht nicht so aus."

Reid runzelte die Stirn, während sich das dunkle Auto wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
„Caleb und Donovan lebten in gutbürgerlichen Verhältnissen, keine Drogen, keine Einträge in Strafakten. Bis auf die Kerzen gibt es also keine Zusammenhänge, aber es geht ihm nicht um die äußeren Umstände. Jonathan Seaker war der Sohn eines Alkoholikers, kriminell, keinen Schulabschluss."  
„Er wählt die Opfer nach ihrem Aussehen. Sie entsprechen Seakers Typ. Ich wette, Lowel war dunkelblond bis brünett, schlank, hochgewachsen." wand Derek ein und warf einen Blick neben sich. Spencer rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz herum, reagierte jedoch nicht auf seinen älteren Kollegen.  
„Exakt." stimmte Garcia triumphierend zu.  
„Nehmen wir an, dass er das erste Opfer war, dann können wir davon ausgehen, dass er jetzt seinen Rhythmus gefunden hat. Er wird wieder töten, und das schon bald."

Ein weiteres Schweigen folgte und wurde erst durch Garcias dezentes Räuspern unterbrochen.  
„Ich überprüfe noch die Vermisstenanzeigen in Virginia."  
„Okay Babygirl." Derek wollte sich gerade verabschieden, doch Spencer hob kurz seine Hand und beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor, obwohl das nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Penelope konnte ihn auch so einwandfrei verstehen, auch wenn seine Stimme in der Regel eher leise war.  
„Kannst du die Kerzen genauer unter die Lupe nehmen?"  
„Natürlich, Honey. Ich setz mich gleich dran. Macht es gut, meine Hübschen."  
Was folgte, war das leise Klicken in der Leitung.

Wieder legte sich eine angespannte Stille über die beiden Agenten, bis es Derek Morgan offenbar zu bunt wurde, und er tief aufseufzte.  
„Also Reid, was ist los?"  
„Was sollte sein?"  
Derek schnaubte, hob eine Braue und musterte den Jüngeren eingehend.  
„So schlau du auch sein magst, dass es keinen Sinn hat, zu versuchen, etwas vor mir zu verbergen hast du noch immer nicht geschnallt, oder?"  
Spencer presste die Fingernägel in seine Handinnenfläche und versuchte, den Ärger, der in ihm hochkroch herunter zu schlucken. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihn wie ein Kind behandelte, und sich in sein Leben einmischte. Es gab nichts zu erwidern, also schwieg er.

„Ist es etwa noch immer dein schlechtes Gewissen? Himmel, ich dachte die Sache wäre geklärt." versuchte Morgan nun ein weiteres Mal, ihn zum Sprechen zu animieren.  
„Ich sagte doch, dass nichts ist, oder?!"  
Dass der Andere nun hellhörig wurde, konnte man ihm angesichts des bissigen Tonfalls kaum verübeln. Ein wenig verwundert lupfte er die Brauen und begann dann unvermittelt zu Grinsen.  
„Es hat doch nicht etwa was mit dieser anderen Sache zu tun?" bohrte er nach und musterte den jungen Statistiker, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Verkehr richten musste.  
„Welche andere Sache?"  
Ein merkwürdiges Spiel des Schicksals, dass Derek ausgerechnet nun wieder an einer roten Ampel halten musste. Mit einem leicht süffisanten Lächeln beugte er sich rüber und blickte direkt in die großen, braunen Augen.  
„Wir wollen also nicht darüber reden, dass du mich geküsst hast, hm?


	7. Chapter 7

Ein Schlag in die Magengegend hätte vermutlich keine stärkere Reaktion hervorgerufen, als Dereks Worte, gepaart mit seinem forschenden, erwartungsvollen Blick. Spencer konnte quasi fühlen, wie die Farbe zunächst aus seinem Gesicht wich, um dann, mit aller Macht in einem leuchtenden rot zurück zu kehren. Seine Wangen glühten heiß und er spürte, wie sein Körper schauderte. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, als wollten sie alle Gesetze der menschlichen Anatomie ignorieren. Himmel, musste dieser unmögliche Mann ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen, wo er ohnehin schon nicht wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand?

„Reid?"  
„Das... das war kein Kuss, das weißt du genau!" stammelte Spencer und verfluchte sich für den kleinen Kiekser, den seine Stimme am Ende des Satzes machte.  
Er konnte sich in allen Facetten an den Abend erinnern, von dem Derek Morgan nun sprach. Selbst wenn er nicht über ein überdurchschnittliches Gehirn verfügt hätte, die ganze Peinlichkeit, die mit dieser Situation zusammenhing, machte es ihm unmöglich das Geschehene zu vergessen.

Das Team war gerade aus Sparks, Nevada zurückgekehrt, hatte einen Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen, der alle, ohne Ausnahme wochenlang in Atem gehalten hatte. Am Ende gelang es den Profilern, vier entführte und teilweise über Monate gefangen gehaltene Kinder aus der Gewalt eines Mannes zu befreien, dessen Skrupellosigkeit selbst den erfahrensten Cops, die das Team zur Unterstützung herbeigerufen hatten, das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Die Kollegen hatten sich an einer Hotelbar eingefunden, offiziell um ihren Erfolg mit ein paar Drinks ausklingen zu lassen, doch der bittere Nachgeschmack darüber, dass sie nicht alle Opfer hatten retten können, sondern nur einen kleinen Teil, blieb. Auch wenn niemand diese Tatsache aussprach, so war sie doch in den Köpfen aller verankert.

Spencer trank selten Alkohol, er vertrug ihn nicht sonderlich gut, außerdem fürchtete er dessen Wirkung. Nicht die volle Kontrolle über seinen Geist zu haben, war etwas, das ihm seit jeher als das schlimmste, anzunehmende Ereignis ängstigte. Dennoch hatte er sich zu einem weiteren Glas Wein überreden lassen und zu schon recht später Stunde waren es nur noch Morgan und Reid, die sich angeregt über Dinge unterhielten, die belanglos waren, stupide, aber so herrlich normal, dass sie ein wenig von dem gesehenen Grauen abzulenken vermochten. Rückblickend betrachtet war alles, was dann geschah, aus einer albernen Laune heraus geboren. Keine große Sache, aber für Dr. Spencer Reid etwas, das ihn in seinen elementarsten Grundfesten schon recht schwer erschütterte.

„Du warst es doch, der mich provoziert hat." zischte er nun und starrte, beinahe bockig auf das Heck des Wagens vor ihnen, während er zu verbergen versuchte, dass er unheimlich verlegen war.  
Tatsächlich hatte er Derek nur 'schocken' wollen, indem er ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange drückte. Etwas, was ihm niemand zugetraut hatte, erstrecht nicht der smarte dunkelhäutige Agent. Leider hatte sich dieser in genau diesem Moment zu ihm herumgedreht, so dass die Lippen des jungen Statistikers sich zielgenau auf die des älteren Kollegen gelegt hatten.

„Das war nichts, als ein dummer Zufall." fügte er noch hinzu und konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und somit den Eindruck eines trotzigen Kindes zu perfektionieren.  
„Zufall, ja?" Derek lachte leise und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf.  
„Dr. Spencer Reid, der anderen nicht einmal die Hand zur Begrüßung reicht, küsst mich zufällig genau in dem Moment auf die Wange, als ich mich umdrehe. Was würde wohl Sigmund Freud dazu sagen, hm?" Nun war es deutlicher Spott, der in seiner Stimme mitklang und dafür sorgte, dass Spencer wütend nach Luft schnappte.

„Es war ein Versehen, Morgan, ich hab dir gesagt, dass es mir leid tut." der Jüngere der Beiden presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete dann mehrere Male tief durch.  
„Tja, weißt du Reid, wenn es tatsächlich ein Versehen war, dann verstehe ich nicht, warum du dich seitdem mir gegenüber so distanziert verhällst."  
„Das tu ich doch gar nicht."  
„Nein? Komisch, kommt mir aber so vor." Derek seufzte und strich sich über den kahl geschorenen Kopf. „Es braucht dir nicht leid tun. Es war nur ein Kuss, Kleiner. Davon geht die Welt nicht unter, hörst du? Ein Kuss. Etwas schönes. Du tust fast so, als wäre es es etwas dramatisches. Bitte sag nicht, dass es so schlimm war, das würde nämlich ziemlich an meinem Ego kratzen."

Nun war es ein wirklich spitzbübisches Grinsen, das die vollen Lippen des Agents zierte, während er den jüngeren kurz aber eingehend musterte.  
„Du verstehst das nicht, können wir das Thema einfach lassen, bitte?"  
„Wie soll ich es auch verstehen, wenn du nicht mit mir redest, Reid?"  
Erschöpft strich Spencer sich durch das halblange, braune Haar und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wieder begannen die Gedanken in seinem Kopf einander zu umschlingen, sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg stoßend und doch nicht mal annähernd ein klares Bild formend.

„Fahr rechts ran, bitte." murmelte er und löste bereits den Sicherheitsgurt.  
„Bitte was?"  
„Ich sagte, fahr rechts ran!"  
„Okay okay... willst du mir jetzt wirklich eine Szene machen?"  
Derek schnaubte ungläubig und schaltete den Warnblinker ein, während er am Straßenrand hielt.  
Spencer jedoch schenkte ihm nur einen finsteren Blick und stieg aus dem Auto. Bereits in dieser Sekunde wusste er, dass er vollkommen unfair handelte und maßlos übertrieb, aber die ganze Sache verwirrte ihn selbst viel zu sehr, als dass er sich weiterhin auf engsten Raum mit Derek und seiner, für dieses sensible Thema viel zu offensiver Art, auseinander setzen konnte.

Der junge Agent schlug die Tür des dunklen SUV zu und drückte seine lederne Tasche an den schlanken Leib. Zielstrebig marschierte er auf die Treppe zur U-Bahn Station zu, und verschwand in dem dunklen Schacht. Dass Derek Morgan fluchend seine Faust gegen das unschuldige Lenkrad schlug, bekam er nicht mehr mit, ebenso wenig wie den unscheinbaren Mann mit dem schütteren Haar, der ihnen schon eine geraume Zeit in seinem alten, schmutzigen Toyota gefolgt war, und nun dem Objekt seiner leidenschaftlichen Begierde durch den Rückspiegel hindurch wehmütig nachblickte.


End file.
